


Bendy and Lazy's Best Friend Hooey

by Doceo_Percepto



Series: Bendy's Murderous Adventure Across Moominvalley [24]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: I don't even know what to say anymore, Other, it's happyverse okay, it's..., what do u expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: Bendy and Lazy come up with a new emotionally devastating game for Happy.
Series: Bendy's Murderous Adventure Across Moominvalley [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039163
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Happyverse





	Bendy and Lazy's Best Friend Hooey

**Author's Note:**

> Sp00py was spelling words on my back and he wrote Happy and I thought it was Hooey, and just... here we are.

The Joxter was not easily bored, no. His life and the activities within it had grown exponentially and in delightfully unpredictable ways ever since the little demon Bendy had joined it. Why, he had a settled home to tend for, that being his beloved canoe and the clearing around it, magnificently draped with flowers. It needed quite a lot of tending: the canoe needing new fluff every few months and.. hm… Well, it was a lot of work, getting that fluff. Bendy took care of most other matters, like disposing of bones and bodies. There were plenty of arts and crafts projects to keep the Joxter preoccupied when he wasn’t sleeping, and these projects he enjoyed arranging around the clearing for decoration or practical use. The latest was a clever (if he did say so himself) use of leftover bones that he was lashing together into a ladder. Always good for reaching particularly high fruit! Trouble was the bones liked to snap when he put his heft on them, but well, no art came without some challenges. 

Apart from his creative endeavors, copious amounts of napping, and house-keeping, the Joxter of course had to forage and cook, and he kept his whiskers tidy as a Joxter should. Sunlit afternoons were spent in somnolent reverie by the lake, while brisk mornings might inspire a hunt, where he’d have the chance to relieve his carnal needs into the body of a screaming soon-to-be-dead Snufkin. During dearths of Snufkins, Bendy kept him well sated with his mouth, else the Joxter was content enough to use his own hand. 

One final way that the Joxter liked to spend his time, of course, was playing with Happy. Playing with Happy couldn't include a number of things the Joxter would like to do, but friendships required compromise. Even with the limitations, there were a great deal of games, most which Bendy proposed and refereed. The classic ones such as tag and chase, of course, and children’s games and games geared to having fun with Happy’s deaf ear. 

The most recent game was a play pretend sort. 

It started on an overcast day, clouds bloated fat with water, and hanging low. The Joxter was dozing lightly in his canoe. Happy and Bendy were situated close to the slightly damp campfire, Bendy sprawled out in the dirt on his belly, and Happy tracing words on his back. Their current game was that Happy was to spell a word, and Bendy was to guess it.

“Bendy?” Bendy guessed.

Happy nodded enthusiastically. The Joxter knew, of course, it was best that Happy stick with very easy words. Firstly, Happy had trouble spelling difficult words. Secondly, Bendy sometimes lashed out at Happy if the demon happened to guess the wrong word. There was no true rage behind Bendy’s actions 

“C’mon, Happy,” Bendy griped, clenching a gloved fist. “That’s the third time you’ve done my name! Sure, I like the attention, but can’tcha be more creative?”

“Do my name,” the Joxter interjected, then yawned.

“It ain’t fair if I already know what he’s gonna write,” Bendy pointed out. “So, Happy?”

“I-I don’t know-“ The Snufkin tangled his fingers together. It looked altogether unpleasant, doing that, as many of his fingers were twisted in wrong ways to begin with, and Happy wringing his hands had to be agonizing. The Joxter chuckled and pulled out his pipe. Curious it was, that Happy could bear such pain brought on by himself, but he was an anxious flinching wreck at the mere thought that Bendy might retaliate against him. Snufkins were odd contrary little creatures, indeed.

After only a short while, his pipe was filled and alight, its pleasant earthy fragrance stinging his nostrils nicely. Happy and Bendy’s debate had continued.

“It ain’t that hard to pick a word,” Bendy was disparaging, while Happy looked every which way except at the demon. “I mean, ‘hard,’ there ya go! There’s a word!”

“I-I should do that word?” Happy asked.

“No!”

Happy flinched, while the Joxter rumbled a laugh. “I don’t mind that word,” he said. 

Bendy had stood in his pretend rage, and now he flopped back down on his belly expectantly. “Pick a different word,” he urged Happy. “Ya ain’t that stupid, Happy.”

The Joxter begged to differ, and based on Happy’s expression, he did, too. 

Even so, disobeying the demon wasn’t a wise course of action. Happy scooted closer. Swollen fingers reached out for the smooth black expanse of Bendy’s back. He began to do big loop-dee-loops. The Joxter leaned in, curious what he might be writing, but alas, it was too far for him to properly see. He settled himself back again, puffing a smoke ring. 

Happy finished his word, and then sat, frozen, fingers still extended, eyes round. 

If Bendy guessed it correctly, then Happy was likely in the clear. If Bendy did not, then Happy wouldn't leave without further injury. 

Bendy put his elbow on the ground, and rested his face in his hand. His expression was contemplative, puzzled. “Hooey?” He guessed, the tone of his voice making it clear he realized just how absurd the guess was. 

Happy went very still, like a prey animal that has just come eye to eye with a predator. His hand trembled harder, and the Joxter couldn't resist the immense laugh that nearly jostled his pipe from his grip. “It seems you’re not very good at this game, Happy,” he remarked. “Can’t you make the letters clearer for Bendy?”

“Is it Hooey?” Bendy sat up, directing his beady eyes at Happy. 

“N-n-“ Happy’s arms instinctively wrapped around him. “N-no, Bendy, it - it was my name-“

Dawning realization crossed Bendy’s face. “ _Happy_!” He declared, and then joined right in with the Joxter in laughter. “I- I thought they were _oh’s_ ,” he howled, slapping the ground. “ _Hooey_ -“

Bendy found the whole thing so amusing that he didn’t end up hurting Happy after all, instead getting utterly distracted by the notion.

“Can you imagine if you had named him such?” The Joxter interjected. “Your dearly beloved pet Snufkin Hooey.”

This sent Bendy into stitches. If he had any need for oxygen at all, the Joxter would have been worried for him. “M-my pet Hooey-“

“I’d not be able to take him seriously at all. Not that we do anyway, but well… going to go off and make love to Hooey?”

“Oh yea!” Bendy’s tail thrashed in his amusement, “I really love Hooey.”

“Truly I have never seen so bond as wondrous as that between the demon Bendy and his favorite chew toy… Hooey.”

Happy glanced between the two of them, absolutely baffled. The longer it went on, the more distressed his face became. “W-wait,” he cut in, “there - there isn’t really a Hooey, is there? Bendy - Bendy doesn’t really own a Hooey, too, right?”

And well…. Thus began the real game. It was entirely Happy’s fault, for being gullible and silly enough to believe that the Joxter and Bendy knew of an individual known as Hooey. If the Joxter and Bendy perpetuated that belief - well, they couldn't be blamed for it. 

“Of course Bendy owns Hooey,” the Joxter replied, savoring the tang of tobacco on his tongue as well as the look of utter dismay on Happy’s face. “Did you not know that, Happy?”

“He’s my best friend,” Bendy added, catching onto the game. “And Jox’s too. He’s the best Snufkin anyone could ever have!”

“Y-you’re not serious-“ Happy protested, rising panic in his eyes. “I - I would have known-“

The Joxter snorted. “Dumb as you are? A very cute thought, dear Happy, but there is very little that you actually know now, isn’t there?”

“Yeah, we always visit him in private,” Bendy said. “When you’re sleeping, Happy, ‘cause we don’t really want you meeting him.”

Happy began to wring his hands again, seemingly not at all bothered by the pain it must cause him. “You’re messing with me - you don’t - I’m yours - _I’m_ -“

“Sure,” Bendy said. “And it’s not like you’re not fun or anything, Happy. Don’t worry, we totally like you. It’s just, Hooey’s…”

He trailed off, and the Joxter was more than pleased to pick up the slack. “Hooey’s something special. I’ve seen many Snufkins in my lifetime, but I can’t say I’ve ever met one quite like Hooey.”

Happy’s jaw practically dropped. Before long he was prostrate before Bendy, in a full-blown panic. “I-I thought I was a good Snufkin, Bendy, I just wanted to be a good pet-“

“You are a good Snufkin,” Bendy replied. 

Happy was afforded a moment of relief before Bendy continued with, “you’re just not the _best_ Snufkin. I mean, ya don’t gotta feel bad. Hooey’s got somethin’ special, like the Jox said. Ain’t nobody like him.”

Happy was grossly sobbing within minutes of this treatment, while Bendy and the Joxter continued to cheerily swap fabricated tales of Hooey. They went to great lengths to describe that, because Hoeey was so special, he got to be a friend _and_ a pet. In fact, he was so unique that, unlike other Snufkins, Bendy and the Joxter were very content to let him wander and be his own person rather than be captured like Happy was. 

“That - that makes me better though-?” Happy wailed. “R-right, Bendy? Right, papa? ‘Cause I’m here and-“

They laughed. “You simply _can’t_ understand, love,” the Joxter coddled. 

Happy was thoroughly inconsolable. He fell into a rage eventually, but tired himself out and ultimately fell asleep with tear tracks down his face. 

“We _gotta_ keep this up,” Bendy whispered to the Joxter.

“Without a doubt.”

So they did. Hooey became an integral joke in the nest, where the only one not laughing was, of course, Happy. But he was a bore unless he was the brunt of the joke. The Joxter and Bendy made up tale after tale of their visits with Hooey, emphasizing how fun they were and how no other Snufkin could ever be as entertaining and wondrous as Hooey. Happy glared and cried and threw tantrums.

“It’s just this sort of immature behavior that makes you inferior to Hooey,” The Joxter liked to remind him. Bless Happy, because as hard as he tried, he couldn't contain his emotions. Perhaps it was the poor nutrition, lack of sleep, constant fear and pain, and general psychological abuse. Perhaps it was simply that Happy was funny and silly. Either way, he was an emotional wreck. Well, more of one than usual, that is. 

Once the Joxter found Happy sharpening a collection of sticks into weapons. Under his breath he was muttering such things as “Stupid Hooey. Stupid dumb Hooey. Taking Bendy and papa’s attention away… _I’m_ Bendy’s property. Not some - dumb- stupid - I'll kill him... then I'll be the favorite again..."

“What is you’re doing there?” The Joxter asked mildly. 

“Nothing,” Happy muttered, angrily throwing aside one stick that refused to sharpen properly (perhaps complicated by Happy’s generally useless fingers). 

“I ought to try nothing sometime,” the Joxter replied. “Seems stressful, though.”

Happy burst into tears. 

“Well, good heavens, no need to get all upset.”

Happy didn’t reply. The Joxter shrugged. “You see, this is exactly why Hooey is a better Snufkin. He doesn’t have these silly outbursts.”

Happy screamed while the Joxter meandered away. 

A fun game indeed.


End file.
